Family Time
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: It's family time in the Jibson household.  Basically, they're on a trip in New York with the Rigsby's and Cho's and of course their kids too. It starts snowing, so what trouble could they get up to? PLEASE READ! I promise it's better on the inside!


**HEY! So this is just another quick fluffy future fic between Lisbon and Jane. It's a one-shot based on, well, nothing really. I just felt like it.**

**It's family time in the Jibson household. Basically, they're on a trip in New York with the Rigsby's and Cho's and of course their kids too. It starts snowing, so what possible trouble could they get up to? Read on and find out! **

_**P.S I know it's not Christmas, and may not be snowing at the moment, and Halloween just passed, but I really wanted to write this fic.. PLEASE READ! **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except perhaps the plot. :) **

On a cold winter's night, the Jane family, Rigsby family and Cho family along with their respective wives and children sat on the rug in front of a huge fireplace, playing, of all things, Monopoly.

"HA! You owe me $110." Teresa Jane yelled, exuberated at the fact she was beating her husband at a simple board game.

"What? No way! It clearly says here, $22. Since when did you buy the house?" Patrick asked, gruffly handing over the $110.

Teresa rolled her eyes, "On my last turn, Patrick. Pay attention."

Their daughter, six year old Kai-Lee, laughed at her parents. "I can't believe you're losing Dad!"

"Agreed." Wayne, Grace, Kimball and Elise all said at the same time.

"Yeah man, what's wrong with you? Are you losing your touch?" Wayne asked jokingly.

Just then, Wayne and Grace's six year old son, Alexander, asked, "What touch Daddy? Why does Uncle Patrick have a 'touch'? Of course he can touch! He has hands, right?"

Alexander looked worried at the prospect that one of his best friend's Dad suddenly has no hands. The adults laughed. Alex sometimes took things a bit too literally.

"It's just a figure of speech, Lex-Lex." Alex had always been called 'Lex-Lex' since he was able to talk. This was mainly due to the reason that he could never pronounce his name and ended up introducing himself as 'Lex-Lex', so the name kind of stuck.

Alexander frowned, not being able to comprehend the whole, 'losing your touch' thing. Seven year-old Jonathan Cho nudged him, "Don't worry. I didn't get it either. I think it's an inside joke."

"Yeah, I didn't get it either Lex-Lex." Kai-Lee told him, and beside her, her four year-old sister Lottie nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, well that's cause you can't hypnotise people or read minds!" Jono told Kai-Lee, and reached over and tweaked one of her plaits.

"HEY! I so can! I'm just not allowed to do it, or Mommy says I'll get in trouble, and Daddy won't stand up for me, coz he'll just get in trouble too." She shot back, rolling her eyes and flipping her hair back so Jono couldn't touch it.

The adults laughed once more.

"I don't believe you! Prove it!" He leaned over and this time, pinched Kai-Lee's cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Kai-Lee's green eyes turned dark, similar to Teresa when she got angry, and her eyes welled with tears.

"Don't be a cry-bab- OH LOOK! It's snowing! Let's go outside and make a snowman and have snowball fights!" He glanced out the window.

Jonathan dashed out, and Alex, ever the big brother, took Lottie's hand and followed the eldest out into the snow.

Elise yelled after them, "JONATHAN CHO! YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT AND APOLOGISE TO KAI-LEE!"

Her voice was lost to the boy's ears when the door swung shut. She turned to Kimball, "Go after them. God knows how much trouble they can get in. You too Grace, Wayne."

The three stood, and walked out after the children.

"I should go see if Lottie's alright with the boys. Meet you downstairs?" Patrick asked.

When Teresa nodded, he kissed her and then Kai-Lee, and left. By this time, Kai-Lee had tears down her face.

"Why does Jono hate me so much?" She asked tearfully, and turned to her Aunt Elise.

"Oh, sweetie, he doesn't!"

"Then why does he like to make fun of me?"

Elise looked at Teresa and sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you a little secret?" Teresa caught on to what she was saying, and grinned.

Kai-Lee curiously leaned in, "Okay."

"It's 'cause boys at Jonathan's age don't know how to act around girls they like."

"Jonathan likes me? Mommy?" The young girl looked to her mother for confirmation.

"It's true honey. That happened to me when I was little too."

"Ohhhhh…" was Kai-Lee's only response, then her grin turned cheeky, "I'll give him something to like."

"Kai-Lee," Teresa warned her daughter, but there was no stopping her. Like Patrick Jane, once Kai-Lee had a plan, you could not put an end to it until she had carried it out.

***JIBSON***

A few minutes later, Kai-Lee, Teresa, and Elise arrived outside where the boys were building snowmen, and Lottie and Grace were making snow-angels.

Alex was the first to notice them, "YAY! They're here! SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Everyone turned and ran to hide behind a snowman, Lottie and Grace included. That's when the snowballs started flying. The three girls grinned evilly. _It was time for some payback._

Snowballs flew over heads, but some hit the intended targets. Somehow, it turned to be boys versus girls. The girls were organised, making an assembly line. Grace, Kai-Lee and Teresa were the best throwers and were chucking snowballs at everyone, while Lottie and Elise kept making more. The boys were… well, not as smart. They randomly flung snowballs in any direction, resulting in no girls being hit, but the boys were being attacked repeatedly with the girls' snowballs. It was definitely a lot of fun.

It was getting late, and Teresa, the oh-so sensible one, called for a time-out and everyone headed back inside. Just as Kai-Lee was about to get up, a snowball came flying from out of nowhere and knocked her off her feet.

"OW! Hey, watch it!" Kai-Lee complained and looked up, just in time to see Jono's laughing face duck out of view.

She frowned and stood up. _It's on Jonathan Cho, it's so on_, she thought evilly.

***JIBSON***

Brushing snow off her pants, Kai-Lee walked over to the still-laughing boy rolling in the snow. Teresa had realised that her daughter had not arrived back from their play in the snow, and nor had Jono. She beckoned to everyone to wait for her, while she went outside in search of the children.

Kai-Lee stood over Jonathan, hands on hips and an angry expression on her face, looking alarmingly similar to her mother. Jonathan had suddenly stopped laughing, a fearful expression crossing his features.

"I-I-I'm so-so so-so-sorry Co-Co," Jonathan blubbered, using Kai-Lee's nickname.

Unexpectedly, Kai-Lee's countenance changed to one of mirth. "Nah, it's fine, come on, let's go back inside."

She pulled Jonathan to his feet, and stepped closer to him, invading his personal space.

"What are you doing?" Jono irritably asked and looked into her bright emerald-green eyes.

"Shhhh…" Kai-Lee replied, and placed a finger on his lips.

He immediately went quiet. With wide eyes, he watched as Kai-Lee lowered her hand and placed it on his wrist. This was where Teresa arrived on the scene. She watched the two children curiously, and realised what her daughter was doing.

_Kai-Lee Grace Jane, you naughty little munchkin, _she thought to herself.

Teresa was about to stop her eldest daughter when Jonathan did the most surprising thing. He leaned over and kissed Kai-Lee on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. Kai-Lee smiled and tapped her fingers on his shoulder to release him from his trance.

Bewildered, Jono stepped back, a look of astonishment on his face. "Wh-wh-what did you just do?"

Kai-Lee smiled. "That's how you hypnotise someone." She walked away, leaving a gawking Jonathan in her wake.

**FINISHED! Although, I'm not sure if that's how I should end it.**

**Do you guys want a sequel? I'm not very sure. **

**PLEASE tell me your views! **

**Thanks so much, **

**Genie**


End file.
